L'odeur de la pluie
by Haru Nonaka
Summary: Un ans après la fin de la guerre, Hermione hère dans Londres entre deux voyages lorsqu'elle est tirée d'un mauvais pas par une jeune femme dénommée Mina, avec qui elle se lie d'amitié.    Aucune des deux ne se doute que leur destin va bientôt basculer...
1. Prologue

En cette douce fin de journée hivernale, discussions et rires animent les rues de la banlieue de Brisbane, Australie.  
>La nuit commence à tomber, les rayons déclinants teintent de rouge les buildings au loin.<br>Un couple approchant de la cinquantaine partage un repas en tête-à-tête sur la petite terrasse chauffée d'une petite maison de banlieue, heureux et quelque peu éméchés.

Ils ne semblent pas avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui les observe de la rue depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.  
>Pourtant, elle ne passe pas inaperçue avec sa silhouette élancée et sa longue chevelure châtain dont les boucles emmêlées forment une épaisse crinière.<br>Mais, ce qui frapperait un observateur éventuel en ce moment précis, serait plutôt la pâleur de son teint et ses yeux cernés, brillant de larmes retenues.

Demain soir, le monde des sorciers fêtera l'Anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort et de la fin de la guerre, mais pour Hermione ce jour n'a rien de remarquable.  
>Seulement un de plus où, malgré tous ses effort, elle a échoué à inverser ce sortilège d'amnésie qui a effacé toute trace de son existence de la mémoire de ses parents.<p>

Elle ne trouve plus la force de sourire devant le spectacle de leur bonheur, se sent disparaître, inutile et seule ... si seule.

La nuit est déjà sombre, et le jardin vide lorsqu' Hermione détourne son regard. Après avoir vérifié l'absence de témoins dans les environs, elle sort sa baguette, puis transplane, laissant loin derrière elle la petite rue déserte.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, à quelques milliers de kilomètres, dans l'arrière-cour d'un petit snack de Londres, appuyée contre le mur entre deux bennes à ordures, une jeune femme tire de longues bouffées sur une cigarette sans paraître gênée par la pluie battante.<br>Elle est petite, sans être menue, car l'on devine sous son manteau trop ample des formes bien dessinée. Des cheveux d'un brun chaleureux, portés courts, entourent son visage ovale qui présente encor un air enfantin avec son petit nez en trompette et ses grands yeux curieux. Ses trais sont agréables sans être belle elle dégage néanmoins un certain charme maladroit.

La porte à la peinture écaillée de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvre sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui balaye la cour du regard.

- Ah, tu es encore là, Mina. Est-ce que tu pourrais garder la boutique ? Je dois m'occuper de mes nièces, leur père a encore passé sa journée au pub ...

- Pas de problème, je n'avais rien de prévu ce soir, de toute façon.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu me sauves la vie. Merci !

- Ça m'arrange de faire des heures sup. Passe une bonne soirée, Sam !

- Tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre souci, d'accord ? Les clefs sont …

- A l'endroit habituel, non ?

- Bon je file.

L'homme disparaît à l'intérieur et la dénommée Mina jette sa cigarette trempée dans la benne avant de le suivre.

La boutique est petite ; des souvenirs de Londres y côtoient des confiseries et quelques journaux dans un joyeux désordre. Après s'être installée derrière le comptoir en soupirant, elle saisit un livre dans lequel elle se plonge.  
>Machinalement, elle sort de sa poche une baguette en bois sombre qu'elle agite.<p>

Le petit écriteau sur la porte de la boutique se retourne pour afficher "ouvert" pendant que la petite machine à expresso se met en marche.  
>Elle se saisit de la tasse fumante et, observant la pluie tomber derrière la fenêtre,murmure :" La nuit promet d'être calme ", avant de retourner à sa lecture.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans les alentour du Chemin de Traverse, il existe un Londres sorcier bien plus vaste que la plupart des jeunes étudiants de Poudlard ne le pensent.<br>En effet, derrière l'Allée des Embrumes, s'étend un petit quartier au surnom imagé : "les Ombres" où l'on peut boire et loger dans un anonymat confortable, tous cela pour un prix dérisoire.

Hermione avait découvert par hasard une des entrées dérobées de ce bout de monde quelques mois auparavant.  
>Elle effectuait des recherches sur des vieux grimoires traitant de la modification de la mémoire chez un antiquaire louche de l'Allée des Embrumes, lorsqu'elle aperçut une touffe de cheveux roux facilement identifiables comme appartenant à un Weasley s'approcher dangereusement de l'entrée de la boutique.<br>Ayant abandonné Ron peu de temps auparavant afin de se concentrer sur sa quête, elle ne tenait pas à faire face au regard déçu de ses anciens amis.

Saisissant ses notes elle les fourra à la hâte dans son sac, s'élançant vers l'arrière boutique sans se préoccuper des cris outrés du propriétaire, et passa précipitamment le seuil d'une petite porte noire au moment ou les grelots de l'entrée tintaient à ses oreilles.

Le souffle court, elle s'accorda quelques instants pour calmer les battements de son cœur, ses pensées déviant sur son dernier souvenir de Ron, ses yeux écarquillés, ses traits tendus et son ton dur et tremblant à la fois. Après cette scène du Nouvel an, elle avait décidé de ne pas retourner vers lui, pour ne plus blesser celui qui comptais tant a ses yeux.  
>Et depuis elle fuyait ses anciens amis, entretenant toujours une correspondance avec Ginny et Harry tout en déclinant implacablement les invitations de ce dernier à leur rendre visite qui sentaient le traquenard à plusieurs miles à la ronde.<p>

Un courant d'air chaud aux effluves lourdes et épicées rappela Hermione dans le présent, et elle ouvrit les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait. Le décor n'était définitivement pas celui du placard à balais qu'elle avait attendu.

* * *

><p>Toutes les entrées des "Ombres" débouchent sur une petite place circulaire bordée de portes noires numérotées. Le premier mardi de chaque mois elle accueille un marché assez spécial où les apothicaires passent parfois faire affaire pour renouveler leurs stocks d'ingrédients rares sans payer les taxes d'importation du ministère.<p>

De cette place part une large rue principale, pavée et sinueuse, dont la nuit perpétuelle est éclairée par des centaines de néons magiques aux lueurs crasseuses, enseignes de bars et d'hôtels miteux. Tout le long de cette voie s'ajoutent, comme les pattes d'un mille-pattes géant, des dizaines de petites impasses sombres où logent les habitants hétéroclites de ce quartier caché.

Hermione avait toujours l'impression d'entrer dans le décor d'un vieux film, issu de l'imagination d'un décorateur trop enthousiaste, à chacun de ses séjour dans ce qui était devenu sont point de chute à Londres.  
>Le lieu pouvait sembler effrayant au premier abord mais, en fait, des règles précises régissaient ce petit bout de monde.<br>Ne pas poser de questions était la première d'une longue liste et convenait parfaitement aux besoins actuels de la jeune femme.  
>Une sorte d'accord tacite existait entre tous les habitants (à minorité humaine) des Ombres. Il était basé sur la tolérance mutuelle et celui qui ignorait ces règles comprenait rapidement ses torts.<p>

Il n'y avait donc que peu de risques d'y croiser un ancien mangemort ou un ancien camarade de classe aux questions embarrassantes.

Le petit hôtel où Hermione avait établi son pied-à-terre étais tenu par une Cracmol charmante d'un certain âge qui accueillait toujours avec une chaleur franche sa pensionnaire, ses babillages incessant couvrant les pensées sombres de cette dernière.

C'est donc naturellement que la jeune femme remontait à présent d'un pas traînant la grande rue déserte au beau milieu de la nuit après avoir noyé son désarroi dans quelques verres de Whisky-pur-feu sans grand succès.

Elle maudissait cet acte irréfléchi, qui avait eu pour seul effet de lui faire perdre en partie le contrôle de son corps sans atteindre le résultat désiré, son esprit restant aussi lucide que jamais.

A quelques centaines de mètres, elle pouvait apercevoir l'enseigne sobre et féminine de sa destination, et son expression se détendit légèrement.  
>Des éclats de voix provenant d'une ruelle adjacente percèrent le silence la faisant sursauter.<p>

- Barrez-vous de mon bar, bande de petits cons ! Je vous fais une fleur parce que je vous ai jamais vus dans l'coin, mais vous avez intérêt à décamper vite fait ... tous le monde n'est pas aussi gentil.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit émerger trois jeunes sorciers aux visages hautains. Elle continua d'avancer en prenant tout de même la précaution de rabattre un capuchon sur son visage et de longer le mur.  
>Peine perdue : le petit groupe ne tarda pas à la repérer et à échanger des regards entendus, puis une fois arrivés presqu'à sa hauteur, celui qui était au milieu s'arrêta et l'appela, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.<p>

- Hé toi là, l'encapuchonné, t'es quoi, une saleté de goule ou de vampire ?

Hermione l'ignora, silencieuse, sa main glissant discrètement vers sa poche arrière à la recherche de sa baguette.

Mais à peine l'avait-elle saisie que l'un de ses interlocuteurs l'attrapa par le poignet, la désarmant avant de la projeter violemment contre le mur à l'aide d'un sort.  
>Le plus petit des trois jeunes hommes ramassa la baguette en lançant d'un ton moqueur :<p>

-Alors, c'est comme ça que tu réponds à un salut amical, espèce de ... Si tu nous cherches, on ne va pas te décevoir.

Le troisième posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son comparse.

- Attends, Ethan, tu ne veux pas rameuter du monde, non ? On n'est pas du genre à chercher des ennuis.

Puis, simultanément, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent un sort.  
>Hermione fut projeté violemment en arrière, et roula sur les pavés à quelques mètres de là, son cri de douleur étouffé par un Assurdiato<p>

Sa capuche avait glissé et une expression de surprise saisit un instant les traits de ses agresseurs avant de se muer en de larges sourires.

- Intéressant.

-Jolie avec ça.

-On va peut-être s'amuser, finalement.

Après s'être péniblement relevée, Hermione se mit à courir dans un mouvement désespéré, ses pas désordonnés claquant sur les pavés glissant...


	2. Chapter 1: rencontre au coeur des ombres

Il y a quelques mois, je refrénais mes envies de meurtre sur un gérant de magasin qui nous forçait à travailler avec, comme bruit de fond, le CD des derniers tubes à la mode passant en boucle.  
>Mais à présent, j'en viendrais presque à regretter les égosillements ridicules de ces starlettes face au silence pesant qui règne dans la petite boutique ; ils avaient l'avantage de me mettre dans un état de tension nerveuse qui me maintenait éveillée.<br>J'avais bien pensé que la soirée serait relativement calme en voyant les trombes de pluie qui noyaient les rues depuis le petit matin, mais trois clients en quatre heures un samedi soir en plein centre de Londres...  
>L'ennui a sauté sur l'occasion pour me prendre dans ses filets.<br>Ma montre affiche minuit quarante, apportant la délivrance qui s'était fait attendre.

Les issues fermées à double tour, je dépose les clefs dans la boîte à lettres et jette un dernier regard à la vitrine poussiéreuse en me promettant de commencer à m'intéresser aux petites annonces dés le lendemain matin.  
>Ce petit job ne me déplaisait pas pourtant, mais vu le chiffre d'affaires de ces dernières semaines, je dois me faire une raison.<p>

Je remarque que la pluie s'est arrêtée, laissant place à une atmosphère orageuse et moite, comme si les litres déversés n'avaient pas réussi à calmer le malaise ambiant.

Je décide de rentrer à pied : marcher dans les rues d'une ville la nuit a depuis toujours sur moi un effet apaisant, particulièrement dans cette ville qui est la mienne depuis pratiquement trois ans à présent.

La première fois que j'ai arpenté ces rues, je m'attendais à voir surgir des fiacres du fameux brouillard décrit dans mes lectures enfantines, et je regrette toujours un peu son absence lors de mes promenades nocturnes et refrène une fois de plus mon envie égoïste de l'ajouter au décor grâce à une potion de ma fabrication.

Me voilà arrivée au Chaudron Baveur ; je traverse le bar sans prêter garde aux quelques clients et me rends dans l'arrière-cour pour passer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ce dernier a bien changé depuis deux ans : la vie qui l'avait déserté a repris ses droits, et de nouvelles boutiques continuent à éclore proposant des articles plus merveilleux les un que les autres.

Mon regard s'arrête un instant sur une vitrine un peu moins bien entretenue .Lors de mon arrivée, ce magasin de farces et attrapes luisait come un phare d'espoir dans un monde assombri.

Un petit pincement au cœur m'assaille quand je songe au visage jeune et souriant des deux jumeaux aux cheveux de feu qui le tenaient autrefois, et je me sens, d'un coup, moins insouciante que je ne tends à l'être

Même pour ceux qui, comme moi, n'ont pas pris part aux combats, chacune des personnes que je croise de ce coté de Londres porte en elle un vide créé par cette guerre.  
>C'est peut-être une des raisons qui fait que je ne réussis pas à me sentir entièrement à ma place dans le monde des Sorciers et que j'oscille entre ce dernier et celui où j'ai grandi, sans me projeter dans un futur plus lointain que la fin du mois.<p>

Pour empêcher mon esprit de s'appesantir sur cette période sombre, je me force à visualiser le petit appartement frais qui m'attend, ce chez moi accueillant que je me suis créé.  
>Je loue ce deux pièce pour un loyer ridiculement bas.<br>Le fait d'avoir une goule pour voisine constitue une motivation pour passer maître en sortilèges d'insonorisation et ne me gène nullement. En revanche, le voisin du dessous, un sorcier sorti partiellement guérit de Sainte-Mangouste suite à un sortilège d'amnésie, pour ce que j'en sais, a une personnalité double bien plus perturbante et je préfère l'éviter la plupart du temps.

Mes pieds se repèrent sans mon aide au milieu du dédale de l'Allée des Embrumes jusqu'à l'une de ces petites portes noires qui ouvrent un passage vers ce quartiers improbable devenu le mien depuis six mois déjà.

* * *

><p>Je maudissais mon impuissance, dans mon êtas normal je n'aurais certainement pas eu de problèmes à fausser compagnie à ces trois imbéciles, mais il a fallu que je teste l'effet soi-disant thérapeutique de l'alcool contre le vague à l'âme, au lieu de me plonger dans un bon roman.<br>J'ai réussit à échapper aux rafleurs, combattu de dangereux mangemorts et je ne réussis pas à me débarrasser de trois jeunes idiots imbibés. "L'ironie de la situation est affligeante, non ?"

Au moins ma démarche vacillante a l'avantage de faire de moi une cible plus difficile à atteindre.  
>Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je sois en mesure de faire, c'est courir en évitant les sortilèges qui sifflent à mes oreilles.<br>J'ai quelques mètres d'avance si je peux trouver un bar ouvert dans la prochaine ruelle, je pourrais renverser la situation. " L'espoir fait vivre...contre toute raison"  
>Je tourne au coin.<p>

Apparemment, la chance n'est pas avec moi, la ruelle est vide. Je me dissimule dans l'avancée d'une entrée d'immeuble et tente d'ouvrir la porte qui reste close. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette.  
>"Si tu avais ta baguette, ma chère, le problème ne ce poserait pas."<br>Oh, tais-toi, la petite voix ! Tu n'es qu'une illusion créée par mon cerveaux embrumé par l'alcool je n'ai pas besoin de commentaires, je dois me concentrer pour trouver une solution à cette situation de crise.

Bien, réfléchissons maintenant.  
>Les pas de mes poursuivants se rapprochent, je peux voir celui qui tient ma baguette qui est en tête du petit groupe. Je sens une rage sourde prendre le pas sur ma panique, dissipant un peu les vapeurs éthyliques. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'il me trouve. Même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, il semble que la meilleure solution soit l'attaque. Le laisser s'approcher et bondir, récupérer ma baguette et me débarrasser des effets du sort de silence.<br>Je me tapis un peu plus dans l'ombre, les muscles tendus, me préparant à bondir.

* * *

><p>Il faudra que je pense à régler mon loyer d'avance pour le prochain mois, au cas où ma recherche d'emplois se passe moins bien que prévu.<p>

En passant devant l'enseigne bleutée du "Château des Carpates » je me demande si je devrais accepter le poste de serveuse que le patron du bar m'a proposé lundi dernier, même si être l'employée de quelqu'un qui a un frigo rempli de poches de substitut sanguin " Du groupe O-, parce que c'est mon préféré" me rend un peu nerveuse.  
>Je réponds au signe de tète de celui ci qui est en train de nettoyer la salle, je repasserai peut-être demain, après tout il est le fondateur de la SAS (Société des Abstinents Sanguins) et a un certain sens de l'Humour.<p>

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas de l'entrée de mon immeuble lorsque j'entends des éclats de voix dans une rue adjacente, suivis d'un bruit de chute et de sifflement de sorts.  
>Je ne peux lutter contre ma curiosité et jette un regard dans la ruelle.<p>

Une jeune femme, qui doit avoir mon âge, tente d'arracher une baguette des mains d'un sorcier sur lequel elle s'est jetée, celui-ci la repoussant sans mal, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, ses deux comparses apparemment en proie à une hilarité naissante.  
>Je suis trop loin pour entendre les paroles qui s'échangent, mais je n'aime pas ce que je vois.<p>

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me lance un sortilège de désillusion et m'approche le plus discrètement possible de la scène qui se joue.

La jeune femme mord jusqu'au sang le poignet de son adversaire qui lâche l'une des baguettes qu'il tient en main, cette dernière roule sur le sol pour s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres de mes pieds. Au même instant, un sort de stupéfix arrête net la course de la fille dans ma direction.

Je murmure un contre-sort, ramasse la baguette, saisis par le bras la victime qui reprend ses esprits et l'entraîne avec moi après avoir lancé sur le sol une petite fiole qui se brise en un tintement cristallin, répandant un brouillard dense.

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, lorsqu'un juron m'apprend que ma diversion a fonctionné, comme quoi toute obsession peut avoir du bon.

Je monte quatre à quatre les marches du petit escalier en colimaçon de mon immeuble, entraînant à ma suite la jeune femme qui semble encore un peu sonnée. Je ne relâche ma prise sur son poignet qu'une fois sur le dernier palier, puis me mets à l'observer tout en fouillant dans mon sac pour trouver la clef.  
>Elle me dépasse de plus d'une tête. Malgré son état, elle dégage quelque chose qui m'impressionne. Elle semble reprendre une certaine maîtrise d'elle, se redresse et m'observe calmement un sourire fatigué naît sur ses lèvres.<br>Sans lui laisser l'occasion de parler, je l'invite à entrer, lui indique le petit lit d'appoint du salon et pars à la recherche de potions dans la buanderie.  
>Je reviens elle s'est assise sur le lit.<br>Je lui tends un des deux flacons et pose l'autre au pied du lit.

- Sommeil sans rêve. Vous pouvez vous installer là pour cette nuit.

Elle hoche la tête, aucune de nous deux ne semble avoir envie de parler avant une nuit de sommeil réparateur. Elle jauge la mixture violette un instant avant de la boire et de s'allonger sur le lit. Une minute plus tard, ses traits détendus m'apprennent qu'elle a rejoint le pays de Morphée.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre, passe au dehors sur le toit de tôle qui me sert de terrasse, sèche le sol encore humide d'un sort et m'assieds. Je laisse mon regard se perdre dans le ciel nuageux et orangé des Ombres, songeuse, avant d'être rattrapée par la fatigue et de rentrer à l'intérieur pour me jeter, les bras grand ouverts, sur la banquette encore libre, accueillant le sommeil avec soulagement.

Je me réveille peu de temps après. La pluie encore prisonnière des nuages s'est finalement décidée à tomber, une brise fraiche et humide remplace enfin cette atmosphère pesante qui engourdissait la ville.  
>Je m'installe sur le rebord de la fenêtre et aspire l'air à grandes goulées. L'odeur de cette pluie a quelque chose de vivifiant et d'inhabituel, une odeur métallique et piquante qui me semble familière mais que je ne réussis pas à identifier.<p>

* * *

><p>Trois heures sonnent à la pendule.<p>

Le Chaudron baveur est presque vide, Tom astique son comptoir avec acharnement le bois terne habituel à laissé place à une surface miroitante, mais le patron du Chaudron Baveur ne semble pas s'en soucier, trop occupé à surveiller du coin de l'œil deux clients à la chevelure flamboyante, soucieux.

Le plus petit des deux est affalé dans un fauteuil, a le regard embrumé par l'alcool et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il porte un uniforme de Quidditch un peu trop petit pour lui.  
>Le jeune homme était entré deux heures plus tôt dans l'établissement en clamant haut et fort son résultat aux essais de l'équipe des Chaudron de Chaudley, offrant une tournée générale à l'assemblée .L'autre n'a presque rien bu de la soirée, son deuxième verre oublié sur un coin de la table.<br>George Weasley observe son jeune frère avec un certain soulagement : c'est la première fois depuis trop longtemps qu'il voit ses traits illuminés par une joie véritable. La première fois que ces éclats de rires ne sonnent pas faux à son oreille depuis le départ d'Hermione.  
>Captant le regard insistant du barman, il convainc Ron de rester dormir dans une chambre à l'étage, puis, après s'être assuré que ce dernier est bien parvenu à destination, descend régler la note.<br>Il n'y a plus personne au rez-de-chaussée, la salle est vide, silencieuse.  
>George s'approche de la petite table où, coincée sous son verre de whisky pur feu, il trouve l'addition et les trois mots "finis ton verre" griffonnés en pattes de mouche sur un morceau de parchemin.<p>

Il saisit son verre en souriant et reprend sa place près de la fenêtre, pour le finir... il pose la main sur la vitre suivant du doigt les rigoles de pluie pour tromper l'ennui en buvant son whisky à petites gorgées.

La mélancolie s'insinue peu à peu dans son être. Il sourit faiblement, se rappelant soudain qu'il a toujours détesté le whisky pur feu, la boisson favorite de son jumeau. Le liquide ambré a, entre ses lèvres, la saveur douce-amère de son insouciance perdue.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, l'image du corps inerte de Fred réapparaît ... Percy silencieux et immobile ...les larmes coulant sur le visage blême de son père...et le vide en lui, comme si la mort l'avait, lui aussi frappé... il revoit aussi le lendemain de la bataille, le regard honteux du médicomage venu présenter des excuses pour avoir égaré le corps et ainsi retiré à sa famille le seul réconfort de lui offrir une sépulture décente...

La pluie tombe de plus en plus fort derrière la vitre, troublant son reflet. Coupant court aux scènes qui défilent sous ses paupières closes, le jeune homme ouvre les yeux et sursaute.  
>Le visage qui lui fait face, le défie du regard.<br>George ouvre la fenêtre et fouille la rue du regard sans résultat, confirmant qu'il avait bien été en proie à une illusion. Un instant son reflet avait semblé étrangement symétrique, il avait cru compter deux oreilles.

Immobile devant la fenêtre ouverte, exposé à la pluie battante, un éclat de rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge.  
>- Tu sais Fred, je suis devenu si sérieux, murmure-t-il pour lui même, en tendant le visage vers le ciel.<br>La pluie glisse sur son visage ...

* * *

><p>A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un battant claque dans la nuit, interrompant le sommeil léger d'Androméda Tonks.<p>

La pluie tombe dans la petite chambre d'enfant, une tache d'humidité assombrit le plancher de chêne clair sous la fenêtre ouverte. La femme se lève du fauteuil ou elle s'était assoupie et pose le livre d'images sur la table de nuit qui borde le lit à barreau ou dors son petit-fils.  
>Elle ferme les battants grands ouverts, puis recouvre l'enfant, l'enveloppant d'un regard attendri avant de sortir de la pièce.<p>

Le petit garçon ouvre les yeux dès que sa tante a passé le seuil, il se redresse sur le lit et observe la fenêtre fermée avec un air contrarié, puis ses cheveux virent au rose et il se met à rire.

Sa grand-mère, alertée par le bruit, arrive dans la chambre et le bambin lui décoche un grand sourire en lui tendant les bras pour qu'elle le prenne. Elle l'attrape et il lui montre du doigt son étagère à jouets. Elle s'approche et il saisit une vielle dragonne abimée parmi les peluches puis se frotte les yeux en baillant.

Elle le ramène dans son lit, l'enfant saisit son doudou sans lâcher le dragon et suce son pouce en se roulant en boule.  
>Elle le regarde et lui dit tout en caressant ses cheveux.<br>- Teddy, est ce que je t'ai déjà dis que ta maman adorait ce Dragon quand elle était petite ?  
>L'enfant la regarde et acquiesce, prenant un air sérieux : "Dagon maman", puis se retourne et s'endort, ses cheveux retrouvant leur teinte châtain clair naturelle.<p>

Androméda soupire en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres puis son regard se voile. Elle laisse ses larmes silencieuses rouler librement le long de ses joues, presque invisibles sous la lueur dorée de la petite veilleuse.

* * *

><p>Pattenrond était d'une humeur massacrante, la soirée n'avait pas été bonne.<br>Pour commencer, une Hermione trop soucieuse à son goût l'avait confié aux soins de la patronne de son hôtel en lui demandant d'être sage.  
>Il ne supportait pas le ton que cette femme prenait avec lui et avait de plus en plus de mal a se retenir de lui donner quelques bon coups de griffe. De plus elle tentait de le nourrir avec des granules et refusait de le laisser sortir.<br>Il avait réussi à lui fausser compagnie lorsqu'un client était entré puis il s'était mis à la recherche de quelque chose à chasser, ou d'une poubelle de restaurant, en vain.  
>Il avait finit par trouver un vieil homme dans l'allée des embrume qui lui avait offert des restes de sardine puis l'avait suivi, histoire de savoir où revenir s'approvisionner, et s'était malencontreusement retrouvé enfermé dans l'arrière-cour d'une boutique.<p>

La nuit étais déjà tombée et il tentait de retrouver son chemin en passant par les toits, évitant de déclencher les sorts d'alarmes des magasins lorsque, pour couronner le tout, la pluie s'était mise à tomber.  
>Ne tenant pas à se faire tremper, il avait bondi sous une petite remise ou étaient entassées toutes sortes d'antiquités. Certaine portaient l'odeur de la magie, d'autre non, mais le chat préféra ne pas s'en approcher, trouvant un coin vide sur un établis il s'y installa en attendant que la pluie cesse et entreprit de faire sa toilette.<br>Il s'immobilisa soudain, la pupille rétrécie par une forte lueur bleutée qui illuminait la réserve. Elle semblait jaillir tout droit d'une petite montre à gousset poussiéreuse entrouverte. Le chat sentit son poil se hérisser, il sentait la présence d'une magie ancienne. Puis, la lumière sembla perdre en intensité, oscilla avant de s'éteindre.

Pattenrond prit ses pattes a son cou et jaillit hors de son abris sans plus se soucier de la pluie battante, qui continuait de tomber.

* * *

><p>Mon regard se détourne de la pluie qui martèle les toits de Londres et je vais me chercher un verre d'eau.<br>En revenant de la cuisine, j'observe la jeune femme qui dort à poings fermés. Son visage m'est familier, mais je ne réussis toujours pas à me souvenir où je l'ai vue.  
>Peu importe.<br>Endormie elle paraît bien plus fragile qu'éveillée et elle n'a pas l'air très bien portante, même en excluant l'agression qu'elle vient de subir. Décidément, cette fille m'intrigue.

Je retourne me coucher, repoussant mon envie de la réveiller pour poser mes questions, ce qui ne serait de toute façon pas possible.  
>Je n'arrive pas à dormir, et pourtant je manque de sommeil.<br>Une demi-heure plus tard, je me décide enfin à aller chercher ma dose de somnifère en bouteille. Hum, il faut définitivement que je trouve un moyen de faire passer le goût persistant de l'armoise si je dois devenir accro à ce truc la.


	3. Chapter 2: Hier et Aujourd'hui

...CHAPITRE2: "hier et aujourd'hui"

**du point de vue d'Hermione cette fois...**

J'émerge ou, plutôt, j'essaye.

Je préférerais dormir encore, j'ai la bouche pâteuse et sèche, et je peux reconnaître des accents de sherry mêlés à l'amertume de l'armoise dans mon haleine chargée.

La soirée d'hier est floue, je ne me souviens pas exactement où je l'ai finie.

J'entrouvre mes paupières lourdes avec appréhension : la pièce où je me trouve est éclairée par des chandelles enchantées typiques des appartements sorciers. La lueur est faible mais suffit à renforcer mon mal de tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le crâne pris dans un étau qui se serre et se desserre au gré des envies d'un tortionnaire invisible.

C'est donc ça que l'on appelle une gueule de bois carabinée ! Je ressens tout à coup une certaine culpabilité pour mon attitude envers les garçons au lendemain de leurs sorties arrosées.

Après m'être redressée, j'observe plus en détails le lieu où je me trouve.

La pièce doit faire un peu plus d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, un petit bar sépare la cuisine du reste de l'appartement. Je dors sur ce qui semble être un canapé-lit, plutôt confortable, d'ailleurs.

Les murs sont peints dans divers tons d'ocre, et des meubles anciens en côtoient d'autres, plus récents. Il règne un certain désordre dans l'appartement, mais l'ensemble est chaleureux... J'aperçois celle qui doit être la propriétaire des lieux, affalée sur une petite banquette qui jouxte l'unique fenêtre ouverte.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprend qu'il est un peu plus de midi et comme, en même temps, j'aperçois un ciel nocturne d'un bleu-gris très peu naturel, j'en déduis que je me trouve toujours dans le quartier des Ombres.

Je me lève pour me servir un verre d'eau, mes membres sont douloureux et mon bras gauche est orné de belles égratignures. Je retourne de ma démarche peu assurée au lit après m'être désaltérée et entreprends de mettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenirs de la veille.

Commençons par le commencement.

J'ai testé une nouvelle fois un contre-sortilège sur ma mère, (tiré d'un livre d'ancienne magie slave, censé ramener le souvenir perdu d'un être cher) dans les toilettes de la grande surface où elle faisait les courses pour sa soirée en amoureux. Puis, je me suis placée sur son chemin et l'ai heurtée délibérément.

L'espace d' un instant, en sentant son regard sur moi, j'ai cru voir une lueur s'éveiller dans ses yeux, mais comme tant d'autres fois, ses pupilles se sont embrumées, elle a semblé confuse et s'en est allée, l'air désorienté, sans même prendre le temps de s'excuser.

J'ai réessayé, par acquis de conscience. Le résultat aurait été le même si j'avais porté une cape d'invisibilité.

Ce sort que j'ai lancé avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron ne me permet plus d'exister aux yeux de mes parents, même comme une totale étrangère, C'est peut-être cela qui rend la douleur si intolérable.

Je ne peux pourtant pas abandonner, j'ai trop sacrifié pour baisser les bras maintenant, y compris le bonheur que j'aurais pu vivre aux côtés de Ron. Je ne peux décemment pas reparaître devant lui sans avoir... Même si je sais qu'il me pardonnerait, qu'il me soutiendrait encore.

Peut-être est-ce de la fierté mal placée, mais assumer mes choix est tout ce qui me reste.

J'ai ensuite quitté l'Australie et Brisbane pour retrouver Londres, et je suis descendue à l'auberge des étoiles lointaines, le temps de déposer mes affaires et de laisser Pattenrond sous la garde de l'hôtelière avant de suivre son conseil de me mettre à la recherche d'un bar où prendre un "petit remontant".

J'avais juste fini ma seconde bieraubeurre, en poussant un soupir de soulagement, lorsque mon voisin de comptoir me prit à parti dans son monologue sur les difficultés de la vie de couple, avant de me donner une grande tape dans le dos tout en m'offrant un verre.

Je le vis s'éloigner en titubant sans me laisser le temps de décliner.

Il passa la porte théâtralement tout en maugréant que sa femme l'attendait à la maison et allait encore piéger le jardin s'il rentrait trop tard.

J'avalai d'une traite le contenu du godet en cuivre que le tavernier avait posé devant moi, appréciant la sensation de brûlure causée par le liquide ambré un court instant, avant de me mettre à tousser.

Je m'apprêtais à régler ma note lorsqu'une petite photo glissa de mon portefeuille, et tomba par terre. Je la ramassai et fus soudain prise de nostalgie en reconnaissant la scénette mouvante sur le papier glacé.

La photo avait été prise lors d'une soirée d'Halloween que Ginny avait organisée à Grimmault Square : la plupart des membres de l'ancienne AD avaient été invités. Je pouvais apercevoir Harry et la jolie rousse enlacés à l'arrière plan. Neville, assis sur l'escalier, le teint écarlate, semblait entretenir une conversation enflammée avec une grande fille blonde, faisant de grands gestes pour appuyer son propos. Mais surtout, il y avait Ron, au premier plan, m'adressant tour à tour de grands sourires et des baisers, rayonnant...

Je commandai un autre verre pour tenter de conjurer le retour de la sensation d'être plongée dans un baquet d'eau glacée. Une sensation devenue trop familière à mon gout ces derniers temps.

A cette époque, nous nous soutenions mutuellement, malgré toutes les difficultés. Ron travaillait avec George à la boutique de farces et attrapes, et moi je faisais des recherches dans les archives de Ste-Mangouste. Le soir il me retrouvait et m'aidait dans mes lectures, parvenant toujours à me dérider pour mieux me séduire ensuite. L'homme que je découvrais en lui, si différent et pourtant si proche du garçon que j'avais connu pendant les années passées à Poudlard, savait m'étonner et me rendre chaque jour plus amoureuse.

Une période au cours de laquelle j'ai découvert le sens du mot bonheur, une période a présent révolue...par ma faute.

Les verres se suivaient et, lorsque je finis par admettre qu'ils aggravaient mon état plus qu'ils ne me soulageaient, le niveau de sherry dans la bouteille avait considérablement diminué.

Je payai la note et pris le chemin du retour, ne souhaitant plus que l'oubli. Me réfugier dans les draps frais de la pension pour y passer un jour ou même deux... Et, surtout, chasser l'étrange phénomène schizophrénique que mon état d'ivresse avancée avait créé : cette agaçante petite voix cynique qui commentait avec condescendance chacune de mes actions.

Puis, l'Agression... Un épisode sur lequel je ne tiens pas à m'appesantir, car il fait ressurgir les souvenirs d'autres scènes qui hantent mes nuits. Je passe donc sur ce moment en accéléré dans le film de ma mémoire, pour m'arrêter lorsque la situation s'améliore enfin : avec l'arrivée de cette fille chez qui je me trouve en ce moment.

Dans mes souvenirs, elle apparaît comme une silhouette, un sourire, une présence rassurante à qui j'accorde ma confiance. Je ne suis pourtant pas du genre à faire confiance immédiatement, la guerre m'ayant au moins appris à ne pas arrêter trop vite mon jugement. Peut-être est-ce dû au choc, mais mon instinct me dit que je peux me fier à elle.

J'ouvre les yeux et observe la silhouette endormie. D'après la fiole vide qui a roulé sur le sol au pied de la banquette, elle n'est pas près de se réveiller.

Je me souviens soudain de la seconde potion qu'elle avait posée à mon attention sur la table de nuit. Sur l'étiquette je peux lire : "pour lendemains difficiles" avec un gribouillage qui représente de façon assez réaliste l'état dans lequel je me trouve actuellement.

Je souris : mon hôte est prévoyante.

...

Une heure est passée depuis mon réveil.

J'ai parcouru la bibliothèque : les livres sont des romans en français pour la plupart, ou bien des ouvrages relativement récents sur les potions. Cela me renseigne assez clairement sur les origines et les centres d'intérêt de la jeune femme.

Par contre, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer de réprobation en constatant l'état déplorable de certains ouvrages. Je déteste qu'on maltraite les livres ! (En dehors des cas d'extrême nécessitée, bien évidement)

Je pourrais partir, mais ça manquerait de délicatesse et ma curiosité est attisée...

Dans la petite salle de bain, je croise mon reflet dans le miroir et frémis. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'air en forme : mes cheveux forment un bloc de nœuds et mon visage est pâle et creusé. Je raccommode d'un sortilège les accrocs sur ma robe, utilise un Evanesco pour chasser la poussière, histoire de retrouver un peu de contenance. Puis je passe de l'eau sur mon visage.

Je soupire en constatant le résultat peu probant de mes efforts, avant de sursauter lorsque mon reflet me tire la langue, puis sort du cadre, vexé...

Je me hâte de retourner au salon, et entreprends d'explorer le reste des lieux.

J'arrive devant ce qui est probablement un cagibi, mais quelque-chose retient mon attention : des volutes de fumée verdâtres émergent de sous la porte.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée ronde, et constate qu'elle est verrouillée. J'hésite un peu, puis sors ma baguette, jugeant que la situation est peut-être grave et lance un Alohomora.

J'entends un déclic et m'apprête à entrer. Une voix m'arrête en plein milieu de mon geste.

- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous...

Je me retourne, les joues en feu de m'être fait surprendre dans cette situation, mais je suis vite rassurée par le sourire qu'affiche la jeune femme qui se tient juste derrière moi. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés et il y a encore des traces d'oreiller sur sa joue, elle refreine un bâillement puis continue sur sa lancée.

-...car cette chambre est l'antre perdu où sont entassés les cadavres des anciennes épouses de Barbe Bleue, et nul ne s'y aventure impunément...C'est un conte Moldu...hum...Pour traduire, c'est un sacré bazar en ce moment dans mon laboratoire et je ne tiens pas trop à ce que quelqu'un y mette les pieds...

Elle arbore un air gêné en prononçant ces derniers mots avant de se reprendre :

- Moi, c'est Mina.

Je lui donne à mon tour mon prénom en serrant sa main tendue :

-Hermione, enchantée... désolée pour ça mais, juste pour savoir, c'est normal, la fumée ?

Elle aperçoit à son tour les volutes qui commencent à se répandre dans la pièce et se précipite, l'air paniqué à l'intérieur de son laboratoire, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle réapparaît, quelques instants plus tard, et soupire :

- J'ai laissé trop longtemps les racines d'asphodèle à bouillir, la potion est fichue mais, au moins, j'ai pu éviter la catastrophe... Merci.

Elle se rend en silence dans la cuisine, et allume le feu sous une petite bouilloire.

-Café ou thé ? me demande-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre un placard situé trop haut pour elle.

-Thé, merci.

Une multitude de paquets aux couleurs criardes tombe du placard ouvert. Elle tente de les rattraper et trébuche avant de chuter. Je ne peux me retenir de pouffer en l'apercevant par terre, affichant une moue blasée. Elle se joint à moi et nos éclats de rires qui rebondissent dans la pièce, dispersent ce qu'il restait de réserve entre nous.

Elle finit par se relever, renvoie les sachets éparpillés sur le plancher d'un sort dans leur placard, sauf un qu'elle pose sur la table, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en affirmant :

-Earl Grey pour toi, et café pour moi, alors.

- Ca me va.

Les bruits de la rue animée entrent par la petite fenêtre, bientôt couverts par les crachotements de la bouilloire.

Je peux presque sentir le soleil qui brille au-delà des Ombres. J'imagine les passants se prélassant sur les terrasses des cafés Londoniens en ce début d'après-midi.

Ça doit sûrement être une belle journée.


	4. Chapter 3: Pressentiments

**Cette fois, l'histoire continue du point de vue de Mina...**

**Je tiens à remercier Nucha pour ses conseils et sa patience en tant que béta.**

**_Disclaimers: les personnages sont la propriété de JKR et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je leur fait subir._**  
><em><strong> Et aussi: le quartier des Ombres est une référence à Terry Pratchett, bien que le mien soit un tantinet moins dangereux que celui d'Ankh-Morpock.<strong>_

**Sur ce... bonne lecture! En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

Ma première semaine dans mon nouvel emploi se termine. Le bar, vide de ses clients, est un tout autre lieu. Les ombres sur les murs de pierre vacillent en suivant les mouvements lents de la flamme des chandelles. Ce calme qui règne me perturbe un peu, je n'ai pas eu véritablement l'occasion de faire face à moi-même ces derniers temps. Le plus étonnant c'est que n'ai pas envie de fuir ce moment de solitude.

Je nettoie machinalement les tables du "Château des Carpates" avec un torchon humide en laissant mon esprit vagabonder.  
>Les deux dernières semaines ont été riches en événements, et je dois admettre que sortir de ma routine n'est pas pour me déplaire.<p>

Cela a commencé par ma "rencontre" avec Hermione Granger, étrange en plusieurs points.  
>Tout d'abord, par mon audace inhabituelle : je ne suis plus de ceux qui se portent au secours des autres. Pas depuis mon enfance, en tous cas.<p>

Je suis lâche. Pour commencer, je suis probablement assez lucide quant à mes capacités limitées en sortilège pour savoir que toute issue dans un combat me serait défavorable. Mais, plus encore, il y a cette angoisse, qui me paralyse dans ce genre de situation : comme si toute la douleur et l'horreur de ce monde entrait en moi, une sensation d'oppression dans tout le corps. J'ai beau respirer, l'air n'atteint plus mes poumons et je perds tout contrôle. La seule option qui me reste est de fuir le plus loin possible, portée par mon instinct de survie. Ma conscience enfermée dans les limbes, le corps agit seul.

Cela, je l'ai appris lors des raids de Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avant, je pensais être forte, être capable de lutter pour mes convictions, de protéger les gens auxquels je tiens, avec cette part de naïveté qui me caractérise. Mes illusions ont disparu au loin aussi rapidement que le vif d'or qu'on libère et j'ai dû admettre que j'étais impuissante.

J'ai abandonné le monde des sorciers en guerre pour me réfugier dans celui où j'avais grandi. Passant mon temps à déménager dans le Londres Moldu, toujours à l'affût, utilisant le moins possible mes pouvoirs, sans avoir d'autres moyens de me tenir au courant de la situation que la radio pirate magique.

Inutile et seule, sans personne à qui exposer mes craintes, refusant d'inquiéter mes parents et mes frères d'une situation à laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien faire.  
>Moi qui aimais tant l'honnêteté, je suis devenue une menteuse.<p>

Après la fin de la guerre, j'ai de nouveau arpenté le Londres sorcier, mais en m'isolant. J'aurais pu, bien sûr, rentrer en France, expliquer la situation et trouver refuge dans ma famille ou auprès d'anciens amis, mais celle que j'étais devenue ne le méritait pas.  
>Si je me refusais toujours à voir le monde dans toute la cruauté qu'on lui attribue, j'avais perdu le peu d'estime qu'il me restait pour moi-même et j'ai commencé à vivre au jour le jour, en jouant un rôle, appréciant uniquement les instants sans lendemain. Incapable de me projeter, ni vers le passé, ni vers le futur, je fuyais dans un présent de nécessité sans plus me lier à quiconque.<p>

Mais cette longue trêve semble avoir pris fin. J'ai finalement agi et je n'en reviens toujours pas.  
>Non pas seulement de mon sauvetage improvisé, mais surtout de la soudaine précision avec laquelle je redécouvre, euphorique, ce monde qui m'entoure, et cette perspective d'avenir que je recommence à entrevoir.<p>

Il semble que j'ai pris un nouveau départ : je me suis faite ce qui ressemble à une amie, un colocataire félin un peu grincheux s'est incrusté chez moi et je travaille à nouveau dans le Londres magique. Même si mon emploi n'est pas si différent de ceux que j'ai occupés dans le monde Moldu, c'est déjà un grand pas.  
>Je pressens qu'une catastrophe va arriver et chambouler tous mes nouveaux espoirs. Hum, je crois que la solitude m'a rendue un peu paranoïaque.<p>

"Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Mina. Arrête de penser que le destin se soucie de toi. C'est toi qui forges ton monde à présent et tu as assez de boulot devant toi pour ne pas t'attarder sur des considérations débiles."

J'ai fini les tables. Maintenant, je m'attaque à la vaisselle, toujours à la façon Moldue. Mon vampire de patron m'a demandé pourquoi je n'utilisais pas la méthode magique au lieu de m'abîmer les mains dans l'eau brûlante. Je lui ai répondu que ça me calmait et me permettait de faire le point sur la recette encaissée pendant mon service. Il ne m'a évidemment pas crue, mais je n'allais pas lui avouer que j'avais simplement agi par habitude. Je n'ai pas envie de m'épancher sur ma vie.  
>Grosse erreur! Maintenant il tient à ce que je procède uniquement de cette manière. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que la méthode magique me pose quelques problèmes (du genre: des verres qui s'envolent joyeusement dès que je me déconcentre et tout ce qui s'en suit, bien évidemment).<p>

Je pose le dernier verre à sa place sur les étagères. Ce soir, je n'ai rien brisé, et je m'aperçois que je commence à chantonner naturellement un air que je ne réussis pas à identifier, mais que je sais avoir aimé.  
>Un rire nerveux s'échappe de mes lèvres, car je me sens ridicule d'éprouver une telle joie, mêlée d'une pointe fierté, à la suite d'une si petite chose. Mais je redécouvre peu à peu un monde dont je fais partie et rien n'est plus merveilleux que cet état légèrement hystérique qui m'habite.<p>

Je me retourne pour vider l'évier, mais m'arrête, comme hypnotisée. La douce lumière dorée caresse l'eau sombre qui frémit encore et, bientôt, la mousse devient écume, des vagues se dessinent, et peu à peu, l'illusion d'un océan me plonge dans mes souvenirs.  
>Je retrouve dans mon reflet brouillé quelque chose des traits souriants de cet enfant qui confiait ses secrets aux vagues.<p>

J'ai passé mes premières années dans une petite ville de la côte bretonne.  
>Ma mère y avait rencontré, lors de vacances, celui que je considère comme mon père, alors que je n'avais que deux ans. Un an plus tard mon premier frère est né, bientôt suivit par le second. Maël n'a jamais fait de différence entre moi et ses deux fils, et je qualifierais mon enfance d'agitée et de joyeuse.<br>Je n'ai jamais connu de mon géniteur que son prénom et sa nationalité. Je dois admettre que cette dernière a probablement orienté mon choix de partir en Angleterre pour mon apprentissage en Potions dès que j'ai atteint la majorité. Cette décision est la première qui m'ait entièrement appartenu, prise contre l'avis de ma famille: impossible de la renier ou de rejeter la faute sur les autres.

Si j'avais décidé de finir mes études à Beauxbatons, au lieu de suivre mon désir d'indépendance, je serais probablement une personne très différente de celle que je suis devenue.

Mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je peux regarder en arrière en restant sereine. J'ai réussi à raccommoder quelques morceaux de mon identité, et je peux me tenir face à la fillette que j'étais sans me sentir nauséeuse.

Un raclement de gorge, dans lequel je décèle une certaine ironie (probablement à cause de mes tendances paranoïaques), me tire de ma contemplation. Je me retourne et sursaute en me retrouvant nez à nez avec un des représentants des créatures qui peuplent depuis des millénaires les cauchemars des hommes et répondant au nom de Pàl Benickà.

J'ai décrit, dans une lettre à Cérès, la seule amie de Beauxbaton avec qui j'aie gardé contact, les avantages et les inconvénients d'un patron vampire, qui sont en fait les mêmes. Je me base sur le seul que je côtoie et qui est une exception parmi ses semblables, si j'en crois ce qu'Hermione m'a résumé de ses connaissances sur le sujet.

Ils possèdent un don indéniable pour savoir quand on leur ment, n'ont pas besoin d'énormément de sommeil, ont des réflexes étonnants et, enfin, savent être très intimidants s'ils le souhaitent.

Mais j'ai, semble-t-il, oublié d'ajouter le qualificatif "sadique" à ma liste : Mr Benickà adore me voir sursauter et a tendance à se manifester dans les moments où je m'y attends le moins.

-Alors, ma petite Mina, est-ce que votre reflet vous agrée ? murmure-t-il de sa voix aux consonances gutturales et à l'accent prononcé.

Je soutiens son regard, tentant de reprendre contenance, avant de réduire à néant mes efforts pour conserver un minimum de dignité en répondant par un haussement d'épaule et en détournant les yeux. Je dois admettre que je ne réussirai pas à gagner à ce jeu-là avec lui.

Il tente un grand sourire, qui dévoile malheureusement trop ses canines pour atteindre l'objectif escompté.

- Je pense que tu peux rentrer, et je n'ouvrirai pas le bar après-demain non plus. Profite de ce week-end improvisé...

- D'accord. Tu as une réunion de prévue?

-Non, pas exactement.

Je n'insiste pas, car son ton m'apprend qu'il ne tient pas à s'épancher sur le sujet.

-Bon week-end à toi aussi, alors.

Il se détourne et disparaît dans l'arrière-boutique, alors je me dirige vers la sortie. Mais j'ai à peine passé le seuil, qu'il me rattrape et m'arrête en me saisissant par le poignet. J'ai un frisson involontaire au contact de la peau glacée. Il me tend une petite bourse en cuir rouge sombre et, devant mon manque de réaction, me la pose dans la main.

- C'est ta paye de la semaine, fais en bon usage. Merci pour ton travail.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, et reste immobile, à l'observer retourner à l'intérieur du "Château des Carpates". Je dois avoir l'air idiot, figée au milieu de la chaussée, tenant toujours la bourse dans ma main tendue.

Mais l'expression qu'il avait en prononçant ces derniers mots reste gravée sur ma rétine. Son visage, naturellement décharné et grisâtre, était plus sombre et renfermé que d'habitude, et dans son intonation j'ai senti une lueur de tristesse préoccupante.

J'ai l'impression que cet étrange personnages a des soucis qui me dépassent et me concernent néanmoins, et je suis de nouveau assaillie par un mauvais pressentiment.

Prise d'une baisse d'énergie flagrante, je me traîne donc jusqu'à mon immeuble, soumettant mon esprit au supplice par toutes sortes d'hypothèses.  
>Mais les miaulements impatients du chat roux qui m'attend sur le palier me tirent de mes questionnements, et j'oublie l'évènement.<p>

Le félin a déboulé dans mon appartement durant ma première conversation avec Hermione en entrant par la fenêtre ouverte avant de s'installer en plein milieu de la table du petit-déjeuner .Il m'a jaugée de son regard doré pendant un instant avant de rejoindre sa maitresse en ronronnant. Maintenant que cette dernière est repartie pour un court séjour loin de Londres, il semble avoir décidé que ma compagnie était préférable à celle de Malicia, la patronne de l'Auberge des étoiles, et fuit la pension à chaque fois que je l'y ramène, me gratifiant au passage de quelques coups de griffes biens placés.

Je le laisse me précéder dans l'appartement et me dépêche de lui servir les restes du poisson de la veille. Je me sens vidée et je ne suis pas d'humeur à manger quoi que ce soit. Pattenrond, par contre, engloutit mon repas avec un enthousiasme encourageant.

Je pars prendre une douche et, lorsque je reviens, le félin s'est installé à sa place habituelle dans mon laboratoire. Je ravive le feu sous le chaudron d'un coup de baguette, et ajoute trois gouttes de sang de dragon lorsque le liquide arrive à ébullition, le laisse ensuite réduire quinze minutes puis éteins le foyer.

La couleur vert pâle que la préparation a prise semble correcte, mais je ne serai fixée que lorsqu'elle aura refroidi et que je l'aurai filtrée.

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres : cette potion, la Noctambula forcenda, m'avait bien donné du fil à retordre lors de mes premiers essais pour la réaliser. Mais il semble que j'aie tout de même progressé dans la matière depuis mon arrivée sur le sol Anglais. Pendant les premiers mois de mon apprentissage, je n'avais même pas l'autorisation de toucher aux préparations pour les clients et me contentais des taches les plus ingrates du métier. Pendant ce temps, mon amie Cérès me décrivait dans ses lettres ses passionnantes découvertes sur les créatures magiques d'Espagne et les louanges dont sont mentor la couvrait.  
>Il est étrange de voir à quel point la vie peut sourire à certains. Mon amie d'école la plus proche s'éloignait dans la lumière alors que je trébuchais à chaque pas dans l'obscurité. Et quand la situation a enfin commencé à s'améliorer pour moi, la guerre est arrivée pour balayer tout ce qui s'était construit, ce fameux jour...<p>

Je m'installe sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour récupérer de l'état fiévreux dans lequel m'ont plongée les vapeurs de la potion et la chaleur étouffante du laboratoire. Je vais chercher un verre de café frappé et mes cigarettes, et me plonge dans la lecture d'un exemplaire du "Chicaneur" qu'Hermione a oublié chez moi.  
>L'article sur lequel je porte mon choix s'intitule "Espèces végétales oubliées et laissées pour compte du monde magique", il est signé par la nouvelle éditrice-adjointe du journal, Luna Lovegood. J'ai beau souhaiter travailler dans le domaine passionnant des Potions, je n'ai pas vraiment l'esprit scientifique, alors malgré l'étrangeté évidente des théories défendues par l'auteur (même pour le monde sorcier), je me laisse rapidement séduire par la prose enthousiaste et imagée de la jeune journaliste.<p>

En deuxième page de l'hebdomadaire, je tombe sur un sujet qui présente le compte-rendu des procès de certains Mangemorts. La rubrique est illustrée par une photo des témoins entendus dans le cadre de l'affaire. J'y reconnais Hermione. J'ai toujours un sentiment étrange quand quelque-chose me rappelle qu'elle a joué un rôle important dans la résistance contre Voldemort. Elle m'impressionne par son courage et, d'après ce que j'en sais en me basant sur les discussions que nous avons eues, par cette intelligence et ce calme dont elle est capable dans les situations les plus désespérée. Elle fait preuve de beaucoup de modestie sur ce sujet, et je dois avouer que je suis probablement un peu jalouse de mon amie.

Alors que je m'apprête à fermer la fenêtre et à retourner à mes potions, une grande chouette sombre se pose sur le toit et me tend une patte à laquelle est accroché un message.  
>Je le détache et le parcours. Bien : alors, Hermione rentre demain et me donne rendez-vous dans la boutique d'un antiquaire de l'Allée des Embrumes où elle doit examiner quelques nouveaux manuscrits.<p>

Tant mieux : je pourrai enfin récupérer mon lit sans avoir à me battre avec ce félin sans gêne qui se l'est approprié et qui dort en boule sur mon oreiller.  
>Enfin, cette boule de griffes ambulante est presque mignonne quand elle dort.<br>Je griffonne une réponse sur un parchemin et la confie au messager qui s'envole aussitôt. Je l'observe disparaître à travers le bouclier magique qui couvre le quartier et, en voyant le ciel orange absorber l'animal, je suis à nouveaux parcourue d'un frisson, et cette angoisse étrange me reprend. 


End file.
